


Making Do

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Making Do 1 by LeeLee

Title: MAKING DO  
By LEELEE  
Rating: NC-17 Slash, bondage, discipline, all those goodies.   
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder.   
Archive: Sure. Just let me know where  
WARNING: This story is in the Hard/Soft universe and has a great big helping of slash. If that type of thing offends you...scram!  
DISCLAIMER: ummm not mine?  
FEEDBACK: Please, please, pretty please!   
DEDICATION: This is for the wonderful readers who wanted more. Also to SeekerOne world's most wonderful beta and to Chuck whose homophobia prevents him from reading. (Your loss babe!)  
  

* * *

PART ONE: ONE FRUSTRATED A.D.

The grin was pissing Skinner off. All through the long, boring meeting Fox Mulder had been sporting a self-satisfied smirk that was meant to remind his boss just what he had missed. And what he had missed was obvious to him by the younger man's relaxed, happy manner. Fox Mulder had just spent the weekend screwing his partner's brains out while he had spent three horrible nights practicing the five finger jerk.

Prior to going to visit her brother's family in California for a week, Scully had planned a perfect weekend for the three of them. She had stocked her apartment with good food and wine and rented a sailboat in Newport News for Saturday. A romantic day on the ocean was something they all liked to do. Sailing always reminded them of their beautiful vacation to Boca Grande and the magical things that happened there. The three were anxiously anticipating their time together when Skinner had got a call from the office upstairs. An emergency Director's Meeting was being called on the West Coast and he had no choice but to attend. 

Looking at Mulder's shit eating grin, he had regretted his insisting they enjoy the weekend without him. Their happiness was all-important to him, but after a weekend of hot, lurid phone calls from them describing their fun he had fallen into a grumpy mood. His body felt wound up tighter than spring both with sexual deprivation and emotional isolation.

 Mulder was a brat to rub it in like this. Now he had six days left until his sweet red head returned and only Mulder's vague promise of spending the upcoming weekend "Hanging out" to entertain him. Yeah, Mulder looks real proud of himself, Skinner thought, as they sat across the conference table from one another. He let his gaze sweep over the younger man's face before letting it linger on Mulder's full lips. The budget figures the accountant was listing out loud faded away as he speculated about their texture. Would they feel as soft as they looked? Against his lips or, even better, wrapped around his cock? The thought made Skinner shift in his seat to covertly adjust his rapidly growing erection. 

Mulder and he had never tried that. They had taken their fledgling physical relationship at a slow pace. Since the first time they had made love three months before, they had had anal sex only two other times. Skinner had grown to enjoy Mulder's hands and fingers touching and caressing him though, and he had done a lot of exploring himself. But they had rarely kissed and with the exception of one hand job he had won off of Mulder betting on football, they had avoided other forms of sex.

But here now looking at those full lips, Skinner felt a rush of arousal that coursed through his sexually deprived body like a flash fire. Why should he spend the coming weekend frustrated when it was way past time that he and Mulder try some variations on their attempts at intimacy? Skinner felt he knew now what Mulder seemed to like. By the end of the weekend he would know his male lover inside and out. 

Staring straight at Mulder, Skinner caught his eye and shot him a slow and calculating smile. He bit back his laughter at the puzzled look that cross Mulder's handsome face. Mulder's lips would feel soft and supple. Skinner was sure of it. 

PART TWO: "COME INTO MY PARLOR..."

Skinner put a lot of thought into how he could tempt his prey into his clutches. Would Mulder come to his house strictly to be used and deliciously abused? Or would he allow anxiety over their being alone to cause him to plead off? Their after hours relationship was always about companionship. The sex stuff only came when they were with the woman they both loved and desired. Skinner had no intention of scaring Mulder off, but by Thursday he was so horney that he was determined to get his hands on the younger man in any way he could. 

His call to Mulder had been casual. "Hey, wanna come over and watch movies tomorrow night? I'm gonna cook." Skinner knew the combination of old movies and free food would put the man at ease. 

Mulder had brought over the original "Thing" and the Kurt Russell remake and they had spent a good hour in a friendly debate over which was the better movie. Skinner relaxed back on the couch legs thrust out in front of him and enjoyed the sight of Mulder sprawled out in front of the television wearing jeans and a snug tee shirt. The younger man was completely at ease in the situation. His shoes off and head resting on a cushion, the tall lanky man was lovely to look at. Skinner felt himself grow hard.

"Mulder come here." he said in a quiet voice. Mulder rolled over and looked at him with an innocent, curious expression. "You wanna another beer?" Skinner looked into Mulder's eyes for a moment and then let his gaze slowly wander down his body. He leisurely took in Mulder's entire long frame down to his bare feet and then back up to his full lips. Skinner stared at them intensely. The room seemed to hum with excitement and the noise from the TV sounded very far away. Both men were transfixed on one another. Skinner staring at Mulder's sexy mouth and Mulder in awe of the heat of Skinner's gaze. The spell was broken when Mulder nervously licked his lips. Skinner looked him straight in the eye and the command was clear.

Mulder raised up to his knees and crawled over until he was between Skinner's open legs. His hands were shaking as he placed them gently on Skinner's solid thighs. He could feel the muscles moving under his hands. The thin sweat pants Skinner was wearing slipped silkily over the taunt skin. His gazed dropped down to the prominent bulge in Skinner's crotch and he watched in fascination, as it grew even larger at his perusal. He felt an answering twitch from his own cock that was beginning to strain against his jeans.

Mulder's eyes were transfixed on Skinner's groin. Embarrassment and need prevented him from lifted them to look into his bosses face. He had let the man make love to him three times, but only when Scully was present. Now they were alone and Mulder wanted him so badly he was having trouble controlling his breathing. Skinner sensed his anxiety and gently stroked his fingers through Mulder's thick hair. He crooned to him in a soft voice. "I'm so glad you're here tonight. Now we both don't have to be alone."

Skinner ran a thumb over Mulder's lips and said, "You have such a beautiful mouth Mulder. I've been thinking about it all week." Mulder closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Skinner's words were so affectionate that he knew he should feel embarrassed, but instead he felt a tingle that traveled from his lips straight down to his throbbing cock. He flicked his tongue out to taste the tip of Skinner's finger and was rewarded with a groan from deep in the man's chest. 

He knew what Skinner wanted him to do. He wanted it as well. But the thought of taking Skinner's large cock into his mouth was almost frightening to him. He sucked Skinner's finger into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. Shyly looking up into his boss's eyes, he ran his tongue up and down the long finger. Skinner's head was thrown back and his eyes closed, as he reveled in the sensation. Mulder's fingers traveled up Skinner's legs and he got a burst of confidence when he felt his thighs trembling under his touch.

Skinner's cock was fully erect, tenting his pants out from his groin and Mulder felt the anxiety again. His bosses cock was huge. Mulder had felt that bigness buried to the hilt in his ass three times, but the thought of Skinner forcing it down his throat was still scary. What if he choked? What if he couldn't take him? What if he gagged and then barfed? Apprehensively he pulled his mouth off Skinner's finger and tried not to stutter out his fear. "Sir, if you want to we can...you know.." 

Skinner stroked his fingers down Mulder's cheek and back up through his hair. "What can we do Mulder?" His voice was so soft and his eyes were so warm that Mulder relaxed somewhat. "Uhh you know sir, have...uhh" Skinner chuckled "Mulder do you want me to fuck you?" Mulder felt a rush of heat course through his body. God, yes! He wanted it so bad at this moment that he was afraid he would embarrass himself and come in his jeans. "Yyyyes" he managed to stutter out. "Mulder, do you want me to stick my cock up your tight ass?" Mulder relaxed and nodded his head. A stern look crossed Skinner's face and Mulder almost whimpered to see it. "Then say it Mulder." The softness had left Skinner's voice. Mulder swallowed and answered, "Please, I want you to fuck my ass sir." "No, boy." Came Skinner's gruff reply. 

Mulder looked up in shock at the older man in surprise, his eyes wide in disbelief. Skinner leaned down until his face was inches away from the younger man. "First you will take my cock in your mouth and suck it until I come down your throat. Then, if you swallow it all, I will give you what you want."

PART THREE: WHAT A NAUGHTY BOY

Mulder bit back the girly giggle that was threatening to erupt from his throat. He just knew that a feminine response was not called for. Not the thing to do when you are kneeling between your bosses spread legs, eyeing his huge bulge. Nope, Mulder thought, better play this one cool.

"Sorry, I'm just not up for that right now. Maybe later..." Mulder tried to keep his voice very steady and politely apologetic. The whole situation was so ridiculous, if he weren't so turned on and nervous he would let that girly giggle fly free. "Excuse me, Agent Mulder, what did you say?" The look on older man's face was so familiar to him. It was as if they were sitting across Skinner's large shiny desk and not in his warm, dimly lit living room. Mulder felt he wasn't explaining to his lover why he didn't want to go down on him, but rather was explaining his most recent work related fuck-up to his boss. 

"I really don't think I can... " He was trying to keep the whine out of his voice. Scully had complained about it enough that he now realized he did it without thinking. It generally worked on her though. Briefly he tossed around the idea of throwing a pout in for good measure, that always worked on Scully, but he was trying to be tough damnit! 

Skinner's hands began to caress his chest. Mulder looked down and watched his large hands rubbing over his tee shirt. His soft gentle strokes were mesmerizing to Mulder and he had to fight off the potent warmth that was coursing through him. "You will do it for me Fox Mulder, because I want you to. Before this weekend is over, you will do everything I tell you to do." Mulder's head jerked up at the soft command. Skinner just stared at him and said nothing further. They looked into each other's eyes and Mulder prayed he wouldn't blink first. He was not like Scully. The dominant aspect of their relationship turned her on. Well, truth was it turned him on too, but after all, he was a grown man and had always been able to call the shots, even when he was just the spectator in their games. Right? So now with Scully gone, big bad Skinner was turning his evil eye his way. Uh-uh, no way, Mister Assistant Director. Skinner wasn't going to be his *boss* outside off the office and that was that. 

Mulder took a deep breath and looked deep into Skinner's eyes. Giving him his best don't fuck with me look, he silently dared Skinner to try it. But to his irritation, Skinner seemed to relax and shot him a toothy smile. Skinner's hands slowly slid down to the front of Mulder's jeans where his cock was straining against the material. Gently running his fingers up and down Mulder's erection he said, "Why don't we just get you naked and see what happens?"

Skinner ran the heel of his hand down Mulder's throbbing cock and a shudder passed through him. Okay, Mulder thought, I can deal with this. Naked, yep that sounds like a plan.

More to come...why not write and hurry me along?  


 

* * *

 

MAKING DO  
CHAPTER TWO  
NC-17  
Warning: Slash and BDSM if you're not into it...run for the hills.

* * *

PART ONE: "The males of the species often will compete in physical contests to prove dominance. Head butting is common..."

Skinner's hands were busy removing Mulder's tee shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. The younger man watched in eager anticipation as his boss slid the jeans down the long runner's legs. Within seconds, Mulder was standing before him naked. A thrill shot up his spine as he realized how incredibly erotic they must look. Skinner sitting casually on the couch while Mulder stood between his legs. The TV set flickered in the dim room light giving the whole scenario a dream like quality. 

Skinner is such a stud, he thought. His face and body language was that of a man who had all the time in the world to do what ever he wanted to do. And Mulder was perfectly aware of what the man wanted to do. He wanted Mulder to get on his knees and take his cock into Mulder's mouth. A shadow passed over Mulder's face at the thought of that huge piece of meat in his mouth. He just couldn't deal with that. He kept telling himself that it was just his fear of suffocation that was stopping him, but the truth was something deeper. 

Mulder had watched Scully become this man's sexual submissive in every possible way and had spent many long hours watching their boss dominate her. His breathing became harsh as he pictured her bent over Skinner's knee, her round red ass wiggling from a spanking. She would be tied to the bed frame and tickled until she begged Skinner to stop. He would stop, only to have her beg him to fuck her harder moments later.

Scully was totally in the older man's control. Whether she was dressed or nude, whether she was allowed to reach an orgasm or not, whether she took him up her ass or deep into her wet pussy, everything was decided by Skinner.

And Mulder loved it. His fantasies of them where filled with these images. He could get hard just picturing his two lovers playing together and him watching. He loved to watch Scully's body being so wonderfully used and abused and his beautiful boss getting so much pleasure out of it. He liked to touch them both afterwards while they lay sweating and panting with exertion. That way he felt more of a part of it. He would press his lips to any part of Dana that he thought might still hurt. Running his tongue over her freshly spanked bottom. Caressing her sore nipples with his lips. Spreading her legs and kissing her aching pussy, his tongue darting out to taste Skinner's essence. He knew exactly how Skinner tasted. He had tasted him many times.

Skinner ran his hands up Mulder legs and a sigh was forced out of the younger man's throat. He had tasted Skinner and knew that to go down on him tonight would be the ultimate submission. He wanted to feel all the pleasure this dominating man allowed Scully as his submissive, but Mulder was afraid to give up that final piece of control.

Skinner ran his hands up the inside of Mulder's thighs and watched the younger man's reaction. Mulder's head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. His mouth was open and Skinner once again pictured it wrapped around his cock. He knew Mulder wanted it just as much as he knew Mulder would resist. 

He pulled Mulder down once again until he was kneeling between his knees. Taking Mulder's face between his hands, he leaned in to kiss him. He would have to pull out all the stops to get Mulder to do everything he intended Mulder to do. The younger man would not submit with out a fight, but he knew that getting Mulder to act as obediently as Scully did would be damned satisfying, for both of them. And sometimes getting there was half the fun.

Skinner kissed him softly just brushing Mulder's lips and his hands stroking through Mulder's hair. He ran his fingers gently down the young man's neck and felt him relax. Deepening the kiss, Skinner slipped his tongue into Mulder's hot mouth. He tasted like popcorn and beer. 

Mulder responded to Skinner's kiss wholeheartedly. A soft moan passed out of his throat before Mulder could stop it. Skinner's kisses were wonderful. Soft and full of hot promise. His tongue sliding against Mulder's made him want to climb into the older man's lap. A lap that was sporting a huge erection covered by Skinner's sweats, Mulder noticed with a grin. He reached out to get rid of the garment. He wanted to feel Skinner's hard length.

Skinner smiled to himself as he helped Fox pull off his clothes until both men were naked and kneeling facing each other. Skinner ran his hands down Mulder's smooth skin and stepped up his attack. He had spent a lot of time watching Mulder with Scully and knew how to push Fox Mulder's hot sex buttons. His fingers found Mulder's nipples and he followed them with his tongue. Circling them and flicking them until Mulder was gasping.

Mulder felt Skinner's tongue driving him insane with need. He felt surrounded by Skinner's strength and warm spicy smell. He groaned loudly when Skinner's hand stroked his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You want me don't you Fox?" Skinner's voice was gruff and caused a shiver to pass down Mulder's spine. Hell Yes, he wanted this man! His body was humming with need. He would gladly bend over and let Skinner use his hands and pounding cock to drive him over the edge.

"You're so sweet, babe. So sexy." He kissed him long and hard. Mulder held on tight and wantonly rubbed his cock into Skinner's hard stomach. Pulling away from Mulder's mouth, Skinner ran his tongue over Fox's bottom lip. "Mmmm this mouth is going to feel so good on my cock."

Mulder froze and pulled back slightly only to have Skinner grab his cock firmly. Mulder was so hard, so ready for his cock to be touched. He whimpered at the sensation and tried to speak. "Please sir..." Skinner just chuckled. "Poor baby, want me to fuck you so bad, don't you? So hard, so ready to take my cock deep in your ass. I'll make you come so hard Mulder. I'll make you scream and beg for it." Skinner's voice was soft and so very tempting. Mulder felt his control begin to slip away. He was so hard he ached. Skinner began to run his hand up and down Mulder's shaft. Skinner's cock nudging him a constant reminder of how good it would be.

"You want me to fuck you, Mulder? You want it all, don't you brat?" He was whispering in Mulder's ear. Skinner's hot breath causing a riot of sensations to flood through him. How bad could it really be?

Skinner let him go suddenly and sat up on the couch. He spread his legs and stroked his very hard cock enticingly. "Come here Mulder. Take me in your mouth."

PART TWO: A total lack of effort.

Mulder moved forward. His body drawn to the extremely hot sight of his boss naked in front of him, stroking his own cock. He'd suck him just for a few moments and then they could move on to something better.

Skinner stroked his face as Mulder leaned down and touched his cock hesitantly with the tip of his tongue. "Good boy" Skinner said and Mulder felt a thrill from his words. Mulder thought back to all the blowjobs he had received or watched. Scully's lips wrapped around him. Scully's lips wrapped around Skinner's cock. He moaned at the memory and reached down to stroke his own raging hard on. Skinner roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to look at him. "No, Mulder! You will concentrate on my pleasure, not yours. You will not touch your cock unless I say so." Mulder, shocked at the harsh treatment, didn't know what to say. Big Bad Dom Skinner was twisting his emotions into knots. He hated the words but his cock ached at the thought of pleasing Skinner first.

He bent his head back to the task.

Running his tongue up the length of Skinner's cock he marveled at how hard the man was. His skin felt so hot and smooth that it made Mulder's mouth water. He spent long moments just tasting Skinner that way, putting off taking him in his mouth. Skinner was not fooled by the docile display for a moment. He grabbed Mulder's head firmly. "Open up boy, 'cause I'm going to fuck your mouth now." Mulder obeyed and tried to fight off the panic he felt. 

Skinner's cock was huge. The mushroom shaped head stretched his lips to the limits. The sensitive tip had just slid into his mouth when Mulder jerked back. Sputtering, Mulder looked up at his boss. "Please sir it's just too much. Slow down." Skinner shushed him and said gently "You're doing fine, Mulder. You don't have any choice in this. I'm in control and you will do what I say. Now we'll go slow if you want, but we are going to do this." Skinner's words being so soft and sure, relaxed Mulder into leaning down to have another try at it. 

He wet his lips and opened his mouth to take him in. Skinner's cock slid into his mouth easier. He tasted so good. If only he could relax and let Skinner do what he wanted. It was such a bizarre feeling; kneeling in front of his boss, nude, and letting him slid his cock in and out of his mouth. 

Mulder just stayed still and let Skinner move in and out of his mouth. He knew this was not what the older man had envisioned. Mulder wanted to please him, but still couldn't relax and enjoy it. 

Skinner was getting frustrated. "Come on boy. Take my cock in your mouth and suck it." His voice was losing the softness. "You can do it Mulder. You know you want to. Use your tongue on me." The fear was gone but Mulder just couldn't completely submit to this dominance. He could hear the rising anger in Skinner's voice and he longed to reach down and touch his own aching cock. Skinner would have to try harder to get control of him. It gave Mulder a strange sense of power. Is this how Scully felt? This odd powerful feeling that he was driving Skinner to extremes? That he was pushing Skinner's buttons? 

He was so excited by the sensation. Just who mastered who? Skinner was getting angry at the delay. Mulder want to stroke him with his tongue but he stopped himself. He was almost desperate now to see how far he could push his boss. 

Skinner finally had had enough. Pushing Mulder away from him, his cock came out of Mulder's beautiful mouth with a pop. His breathing was raged. "Boy, that's what I call total lack of effort."

Mulder sat back on his heels and tried to hide his smirk but Skinner caught it. The hard cold steely look that came over Skinner's face made Mulder want to dive for Skinner's cock and suck it for all he was worth. But it was too late.

Skinner stood abruptly and grabbed Mulder's arms, jerking him to his feet. "I have something I want you to see, Mulder. Something I've been saving all week to share with you. A new toy I bought for myself and you are going to get to know it well." 

He pulled Mulder by the arm and half led, half dragged him towards the garage. No matter what, Mulder thought, he couldn't wipe the excited grin off his face.

 

* * *

 

MAKING DO  
BY: LEELEE  
CHAPTER THREE  
NC-17  
SLASH WARNING! BDSM WARNING! MOTORCYCLE ABUSE WARNING! GET WHILE THE GETTINGS GOOD!  
FEEDBACK: PLEASE TO 

* * *

PART ONE:  
"Well, I'm a running' down the road trying' to loosen my load...Got a world of trouble on my mind...Looking' for a lover who won't blow my cover..."

Mulder stood and stared with a sense of awe. It was a pure work of art. Absolutely, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even Skinner standing there completely nude sporting a huge erection couldn't hold a candle to it. The light glinted warmly off the blood red surface of the hand made Italian motorcycle.

It took him a few moments to speak. "It's a Ducati!"

Skinner just smiled and said, "Like my new toy, Mulder?" Mulder tried to close his gapping mouth. Ducatis' cost on an average of forty thousand. Skinner had bought one? The man who bought him a glow in the dark alien t-shirt for his last birthday? 

 "Hop on! I want to see what you look like on it."

Mulder fought the urge to run in and get his pants. Somehow it would seem sacrilegious to sit his bare ass on such a fine, precision crafted bike. But then his excitement took over. What the hell, he thought, it is European right?

The soft leather felt wild between his legs as he straddles the bike. Grabbing the handlebars he lifted his legs up and pictured himself tearing down the highway. The wind in his hair. Watching the world speed by. Of course he wasn't nude in his daydream. Buttery soft leather pants and his favorite leather jacket. He would have to get new boots. Shit, Skinner had better be prepared for him to borrow this a lot.

Skinner had disappeared into the house, but Mulder was having too much fun to notice. He checked all the gauges and went on picturing long rides on the bike. Scully behind him with her strong thighs clutching him as they drove hell for leather out to the coast.

He felt Skinner come up behind him. "Hey Skinner, you think Scully will get into being a biker bitch? I think she's got the personality for it don't you." Skinner laughed and placed the items he brought from the house on the workbench before reaching down to squeeze Mulder's bare ass. He had him right where he wanted him. 

"So you think you can handle this bike Mulder?"

Mulder gave him an incredulous look. "Of course I can! Let me get dress and I'll show you." He went to get off the bike but Skinner stopped him. One hand grabbed his arm holding him firmly in place and one hand grabbed the back of his head pulling him close for a fiery kiss. 

Skinner's hot mouth devouring his and forty thousand dollars of superb engineering between his legs caused Mulder to almost come from the sensation. He reached for Skinner and held on while rubbing his aching cock over the soft leather.

Skinner grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth roughly away. "Bend over Mulder. First we have to talk about your lack of obedience back in the living room." Skinner voice was no more than a whisper and Mulder shivered.

Skinner pressed him down until he was leaning over the handlebars. Mulder could barely control his breathing. He had wanted to tease Skinner, to see how far he could push the man. The sense of power he had felt driving Skinner crazy now turned into the hottest sensation he could imagine. Skinner was going to fuck him on top of a Ducati and Mulder's world started spinning with a powerful need to do whatever this man wanted. If this was going to be his punishment, Mulder wanted to experience it all.

PART TWO: "The Rolls Royce of motorbikes" 

Skinner produced two silk scarves that Mulder had seen him use on Scully many times and proceeded to tie Mulder firmly to the shiny handlebars. He stopped long enough to give Mulder a deep kiss. As hot as he was at the thought of being tied down, Mulder couldn't resist the opportunity for a wise crack. "Come on Skinner. You're never going to have trouble keeping me on this bike." Skinner just gave him a feral grin. Mulder was in for a huge surprise the first time the belt hit his ass.

Once he was tied firmly, Skinner ran his hands over Mulders back and kissed his neck until Mulder was groaning. Skinner had him in a position where he looked like he was riding the bike. His body hunched over and his tight ass in the air. Each one of his feet was planted firmly on the garage floor and his cock was throbbing against dark leather.

Sliding his hands down the younger man's back and hips one last time, he opened the tube of lubricant and coated a finger with it. He kissed Mulder's shoulder and gently spread his ass cheeks before circling the puckered opening with his finger and working the lube into his ass. 

Mulder's groans were getting louder. He was in heaven. Being fucked in the ass while tied to a magnificent motor cycle was something out of his wildest dreams.

Skinner looked down at his handiwork. Mulder was beautiful. This bike was worth every penny just for getting his lover into this incredible position. But first, Mulder had a lesson to learn about obeying his orders. He leaned over so he could growl in Mulder's ear. "You like the bike, don't you Mulder? Well, I have every intention of letting you use it whenever you want. But every time you want to borrow it, you'll have to get on your knees and suck my cock until I come down your throat." He used his fingers to drive Mulder crazy. First inserting one slippery digit into Mulder's ass then two. Mulder was gasping and rubbing his painfully hard cock rhythmically against the seat.

When Skinner started to stroke his balls softly, Mulder couldn't stand it any longer. He would do anything this man told him. Even suck him off on command, if he would continue what he was doing.

Abruptly, Skinner stopped. He stood back and left Mulder panting and gasping with his head resting on the handlebars and his ass in the air. Skinner walked to the back of the bike so he could see the young man's firm white ass. He casually picked up the belt he had brought out to the garage from where it lay on the workbench.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now Mulder?"

Mulder lifted his head from the handlebars and craned his neck to see Skinner. The man stood there gloriously nude with a belt wrapped around his fist.

"Shit!"

"Oh yes Mulder. I'm going to whip this cute ass before I fuck it. You've showed a decided lack of enthusiasm for doing what you're told and I will not tolerate that in one of my lovers. From here on out you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it."

Mulder, knowing he was beyond denying Skinner anything, obediently raised his ass a bit and rested his forehead back down on the handlebars. 

The belt landed without warning and Mulder was caught completely off guard. SNAP!! He howled in surprise and his hands jerked tight against knots in the scarves, desperate to rub his bottom.

"Not so hard damn it, Skinner!"

Skinner just laughed. He hadn't even put full force against it.

HISSSS CRACK!! The belt found its target again. Mulder jumped but before he could complain the belt slammed down again. That one felt twice as hard as the others did, like molten fire on his upturned ass. He was amazed at how much it hurt and even more amazed at the fact that he felt his body responding in the way it was. He started to grind his cock hard against the seat. The friction so intense he didn't think he could hold off much longer.

Skinner put full force behind the belt and lashed it onto his now welted ass. WHISHHH SNAP! Mulder cried out. He was gripping the handlebars so hard his knuckles were white. Sweat was pouring off him. He wanted to come so bad. 

Skinner paused to let him catch his breath. "I am not done with you. It takes a lot of discipline to straighten out a bad boy like you." At this point Mulder didn't care what Skinner did to him as long as it involved the older man's huge dick shoved deep in his ass. The blows continued and his butt felt like it was on fire. The throbbing of his painfully hard cock only added to Skinner's punishment.

Finally Skinner stopped and stood back to admire Mulder's now angry red bare bottom. The younger man's gasps and moans filled him with such an intense need that he couldn't wait one more second to be inside of that tight hole.

Mulder turned his head and saw Skinner stroking his large erection. Skinner slipped on a condom and Mulder whimpered at the sight. He rested his head down again and felt Skinner straddling the motorcycle behind him.

Trying to relax his muscles to allow Skinner to enter him was hard. The burning stripes from the spanking had him so turned on that his body was tensing to keep from exploding. He felt Skinner's cock nudge against his ass and press in. There was a stinging pain as the ring of muscles was stretched but Mulder didn't care. His ass burned hotter and he wanted Skinner to shove him full. Skinner gave quick little thrusts as he tried to force his huge cock into Mulder's needy body.

 "Please sir! Do it! Do it now!"

Sensing Mulder's need and knowing the man was ready for him, Skinner used Mulder's sore ass checks like handles to yank him down onto his cock.

Mulder screamed and gripped the handlebars tight.

Skinner waited for a few seconds with his cock buried deep inside him so he could get used to the fullness. Mulder thrashed his head back and forth. He wanted to beg Skinner to pound him hard but words failed him. All he could manage were pleading noises and loud moans.

Slowly, Skinner withdrew his cock until he was almost all the way out. Then he set a slow pace of pumping his cock back and forth in his lover's body. Mulder shifted so he could stroke deeper into him. Within seconds, Skinner felt himself losing control. The strokes got faster and faster. He grabbed Mulder's aching ass cheeks and squeezed them hard causing Mulder to arch his back and shriek with the pleasure/pain sensations. His cock was rubbing against the leather seat and he ground against it hard. 

Just as Mulder felt himself about to come Skinner lifted his hand and slapped his sore ass hard as he could. Mulder's world exploded into a thousand sparkling white lights. He jerked and screamed as he shot his load against the leather seat. Skinner pounded into him a few more times. Riding out Mulder's intense orgasm and then pulled his rock hard cock out of the shaking, half-conscious man quickly. Mulder sobbed at the sudden loss.

Coming around to Mulder's face, Skinner pulled off the soiled condom, and threw it on the floor. Grabbing the soft brown hair, he lifted up Mulder's face and ordered him, "Suck my cock, boy. NOW!"

Mulder opened his mouth in a daze and let the man push almost half of his cock in. Skinner tasted so good that he acted purely on instinct. He would do anything to make his lover feel good, to give him some of the pleasure he'd just felt. He ran his tongue around Skinner's huge length and sucked him hard while wishing his hands were free so he could jack Skinner's cock off. In his mouth, down his throat or all over his face, Mulder was beyond caring as long as he could give Skinner whatever he wanted.

Mulder tried to control his gag reflex when Skinner shoved in very deep. Skinner was grasping his head so hard that Mulder knew he was close, very close. Suddenly Skinner stiffened and went very still. Then Mulder felt the first splashes of semen hit the back off his throat. He sucked Skinner into his mouth deeply and swallowed every drop. 

PART THREE:  
"How about the time I was tied to a motorcycle with leather straps?"  
  (Excerpt of a late night chat session with the author's best friend) 

Scully walked into the darkened living room and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what the hell had happened here. 

She had felt so guilty being away and had missed both her lovers acutely. But she was especially anxious about Walter. He had sounded so frustrated on the phone. After spending so much time with Mulder in the field, she always worried about him feeling left out. He was just as important to her as Mulder and the fact that she had spent a wonderful weekend screwing her partner while her boss was at that damn Director's meeting had nagged at her the entire trip. So when her sister-in-law got the flu, she had said her good-byes and caught the next flight back.

Using her key, she had let herself in only to find what? The TV still on at three a.m. in a living room that had popcorn strewn all over the carpet. Men's clothing were tossed all around and the door to garage was standing open.

A knowing smile spread over her face when she bent down and picked up a pair of jeans that she recognized. Obviously Skinner wasn't nearly as lonely as she had thought.

She walked up stairs quietly, hoping she would catch her two lovers in a very compromising position. But as she slipped into the dim bedroom she was hit with a bizarre and confusing sight. 

Both her beautiful men were nude and sleeping on Skinners bed. Their muscular arms and legs lovingly tangled and Mulder seemed to be nuzzling Skinner's neck in his sleep. This was a sight she usually saw from her pillow, not the doorway. But what was confusing was that beside the bed was standing a very expensive motorcycle.

She stared at it and pondered how they got it in the bedroom and more importantly why it was there. Shaking her head she looked at her men only to see Skinner was now awake and smiling up at her. He nudged Mulder and soon both of them were staring at her.

"Why is there a motorcycle in the bedroom?"

The two men just looked at each other before flashing her rather calculating smiles. Skinner cleared his throat and spoke to her in that hard commanding voice that always caused a delicious thrill to past through her body.

"Welcome back, Dana. Now take off your clothes and hop on the bike. Mulder and I would like to take you for a ride." 

THE END  
Authors notes: This story is dedicated to my sweet and loving James for the ideas, SeekerOne for her persistent nagging, Peggy for the lyrics and fleab for the bike. Thank you guys!


End file.
